The Witch
by Anata 1703
Summary: Apakah di zaman modern yang serba-serbi canggih seperti sekarang ini masih ada penyihir? Jika ditanya pada setiap manusia pasti jawabannya tidak. Tapi diantara banyaknya manusia, ada seseorang yang yakin dengan keberadaan penyihir. Bahkan cita-citanya saja ingin menjadi seorang penyihir. Apakah akan terwujud? Ataukah hanya sia-sia belaka?


LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT IS NOT MINE!

BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

.

.

.

.

Anata 1703 mempersembahkan

THE WITCH

Pairing : Male Maki X Kotori

WARNING! : OOC, AU, Fantasi

.

.

.

 _Apakah di zaman modern yang serba-serbi canggih seperti sekarang ini masih ada penyihir? Jika ditanya pada setiap manusia pasti jawabannya tidak. Tapi diantara banyaknya manusia, ada seseorang yang yakin dengan keberadaan penyihir. Bahkan cita-citanya saja ingin menjadi seorang penyihir. Apakah akan terwujud? Ataukah hanya sia-sia belaka?_

.

.

.

.

.

Di dunia modern yang serba-serbi canggih seperti sekarang ini, sihir merupakan hal yang dianggap tabu dan mustahil. Juga merupakan hal yang sangat tidak dianggap lagi, mengingat penemuan-penemuan masa depan yang canggih lebih menyita perhatian manusia. Orang yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir disebut dengan penyihir. Manusia sudah tak percaya lagi akan keberadaan penyihir, karena eranya penyihir sudah musnah.

Namun semua itu tidaklah benar. Masih ada beberapa penyihir yang berbaur hidup dengan manusia, meskipun tak pernah menampakkan jati dirinya. Tapi kebanyakan penyihir lebih memilih mengasingkan diri ke tempat yang tak bisa dijamah manusia. Sebenarnya penyihir adalah makhluk yang sangat mirip dengan manusia, dengan satu perbedaan penting yaitu mereka memiliki kekuatan magis alami sehingga mereka berbakat dalam menyihir, selain mereka juga memiliki bola mata yang berbeda warna.

Lantas bagaimana dengan manusia? Lihatlah burung yang terbang di langit. Manusia tidak punya sayap kan? Tapi manusia bisa terbang. Karena apa? Karena manusia punya akal. Dengan itu, manusia bisa mewujudkan hal yang sebelumnya dianggap mustahil. Dengan akal juga, manusia pun bisa menyihir layaknya para penyihir. Dan inilah kisah tentang seorang anak manusia yang ingin menjadi penyihir. Lihatlah apa yang dilakukannya dengan akalnya, dan diiringi sedikit keberuntungan.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu mengumpulkan napas sambil terengah-engah, karena baru saja berlari menerobos hutan yang sebenarnya jarang dijamah manusia. Dan sampailah ia di sebuah padang hijau yang lumayan luas. Pemuda itu terkejut.

"Aneh" ucapnya. "Di tengah hutan ada padang hijau."

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut kala melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang berdiri tegak tepat di tengah padang hijau tersebut. Ia merasakan rumah tersebut memiliki aura yang berbeda. Aura yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakannya. Namun keterkejutannya digantikan dengan senyuman. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan tujuannya selama ini. Atau bisa dibilang cita-citanya. Ya, cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi penyihir.

Diantara milyaran orang di dunia ini, sepertinya ialah satu-satunya orang aneh yang masih percaya tentang sihir. Sejak kecil, semenjak ibunya membacakan dongeng dunia sihir, ia menjadi tertarik dengan segala hal tentang sihir. Semua buku tentang sihir dibelinya. Sambil mengenyam pendidikan, ia juga mencari informasi tentang keberadaan penyihir. Bahkan alat-alat yang mungkin bisa mendatangkan kekuatan sihir dikoleksinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Apakah mereka tidak marah dan kecewa terhadap obsesi anaknya? Yang orang-orang anggap sebagai suatu kelainan. Tidak usah khawatir, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya, bahkan orangtuanya sendiri. Karena orangtua pemuda itu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan setelah lulus SMA, bukannya kuliah, pemuda itu malah berpetualang mencari keberadaan para penyihir. Dengan bermodalkan uang hasil penjualan rumah orangtuanya, ia berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

Pemuda itu mendekati rumah tersebut dan mengetuk pintu. Tak ada sahutan, ia mengetuk lagi sambil berucap "Permisi". Tidak ada sahutan juga, ia kembali mengulanginya. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya.

"Siapa itu?" ucap pria itu. Sang pemuda memperhatikan pria paruh baya didepannya. Tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun memiliki manik yang berbeda warna. Yang kanan berwarna _ruby_ , dan yang kiri berwarna _emerald_. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tak salah lagi, pria di depannya ini adalah penyihir.

"Katakan siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu di sini?" bentak pria tersebut.

"Saya Nishikino Maki, dari Tokyo" jawab sang pemuda. "Aku ingin belajar ilmu sihir. Ya, aku ingin menjadi penyihir."

Si pria memicingkan matanya. "Itu urusanmu sendiri kalau kau ingin menjadi penyihir."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin kau mengajariku. Bukankah kau penyihir?"

"Aku seorang penyihir yang bekerja sendiri. Sejak dulu seperti itu. Ilmuku untuk diriku sendiri."

Maki mencoba mencerna ucapan si pria. Ia sedikit bingung dengan gaya bicara seorang penyihir di depannya ini yang lugas, menekan, dan terkesan kurang memedulikan lawan bicaranya.

"Maksudmu kau tak mau menjadi guruku?"

"Tidak, dan pulang ke rumahmu sekarang" si penyihir membentak sambil membanting pintu. Maki terhenyak, ia menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh si penyihir.

Maki mengelilingi rumah si pria, hingga menemukan pintu belakang. Maki mengetuk pintu itu sambil memanggil si pria. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Maki tersenyum hendak berterima kasih, namun..

"Enyah kau, manusia menjengkelkan" bentak si penyihir sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh Maki, membuat Maki jatuh terjerembab agak keras ke belakang. Lalu si penyihir menutup pintunya lagi.

"Ugh, itu pasti sihir" Maki mengusap-usap pantatnya yang lebih dulu mencium tanah. "Pokoknya aku harus bisa menjadi murid pria itu."

Maki kembali mengelilingi rumah si penyihir. Ia mengintip ke dalam rumah dari celah jendela yang tertutup. Ada sebuah kuali besar yang ditangkap mata Maki, yang tampak berisi air mendidih. Si penyihir berjalan mendekati kuali itu, lalu memasukkan beberapa dedaunan ke dalamnya. Selama beberapa saat, ia mengaduk air kuali dengan sendok, sambil sesekali merapal mantra.

"Pasti sedang membuat ramuan sihir. Ramuan apa ya?" gumam Maki.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar."

Maki terlonjak. 'Apa ada anak perempuan di dalam?' pikirnya. Tidak terlalu jelas, Maki memang menangkap sosok seorang gadis di samping si penyihir.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar, silahkan. Tapi ambilkan kayu-kayu untuk perapian" sahut si penyihir.

"Aku tidak janji" ucap gadis itu. Lalu melangkah ke luar meninggalkan si penyihir. Maki menghampiri si gadis yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Maki.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Nishikino Maki. Aku ingin menjadi penyihir, tapi penyihir tua itu tidak mau mengajariku" Maki menatap dalam gadis penyihir itu. Maniknya berwarna _caramel_ sebelah kanan dan berwarna _aquamarine_ sebelah kiri.

"Kau manusia?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok" ucap Maki meyakinkan.

"Aku tau. Aku merasakannya dari auramu, dan juga matamu."

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka penyihir semenakjubkan ini."

"Aku Kotori. Jadi Maki- _san_ , apa tawaranmu tadi masih berlaku?"

"Maki- _san_ itu terlalu formal, panggil aku Maki- _kun_. Dan tawaranku selalu berlaku untukmu."

"Dasar gombal."

"Tidak, itu hanya spontan saja."

"Baiklah Maki- _kun_. Ayo."

Maki membantu Kotori mencari kayu bakar. Bahkan tak segan memanjat pohon untuk mengambil ranting kayu yang lumayan tinggi. Kotori juga mengajak Maki berkeliling hutan dan mengenalkan Maki pada buah liar yang tumbuh di hutan yang dapat dimakan. Entah kenapa, meski baru kenal, namun kedua insan berbeda kelamin dan jenis itu merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Setelah puas berkeliling, mereka kembali ke rumah penyihir. Kotori menawarkan Maki untuk masuk, dan Maki langsung mengiakan.

"Kesempatan emas" gumam Maki. Maki meletakkan kayu yang dibawanya di samping si penyihir yang masih sibuk dengan ramuannya.

"Kenapa kau membawa manusia ini ke rumah?" marah si penyihir.

"Dia sudah membantuku mencari kayu bakar. Jadi aku menawarkannya mampir" jawab Kotori.

"Apapun alasannya kita tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia. Itu terlarang. Dasar kau makhluk bebal."

"Dia manusia yang baik. Kau juga merasakan auranya kan?" Kotori membela Maki.

"Cih, kau seharusnya tetap diluar dan pulang ke tempatmu. Kau justru masuk ke rumahku dengan cara murahan seperti ini. Aku yakin kau ingin merasakan mantraku yang mematikan."

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu" jawab Maki cepat. "Aku hanya ingin belajar ilmu sihir. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak terima apapun alasanmu" geram si penyihir. Lalu mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh Maki, namun dihalangi oleh Kotori.

"Jangan menghalangiku. Minggir kau gadis bodoh." bentak si penyihir.

"Maki- _kun_ tidak salah" Kotori balas membentak.

"Kau... beraninya membentakku" si penyihir makin geram.

Melihat pertengkaran itu, Maki segera bertindak dengan mendekati kuali ramuan si penyihir. "Daripada kau membunuhku, lebih baik aku jadi kelinci percobaanmu" tawar Maki sambil menunjuk kuali itu.

Si penyihir terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kotori. Pemuda bermanik _violet_ itu mengangguk-angguk mencoba meyakinkan. Namun si penyihir tetap diam. Tak mendapat respons, dengan berani Maki mencicipi ramuan itu. Matanya mengerjap seiring lidahnya mengecap rasa ramuan yang lumayan aneh itu.

"Aku tak tau ini rasa apa" ucap Maki. "Ugh, aku sedikit pusing" Maki memegang kepalanya. Kotori jadi khawatir dan memegang lengan Maki, jaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu tiba-tiba limbung.

Perlahan pusing Maki menghilang, namun digantikan dengan syaraf-syaraf perasanya menjadi tumpul sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi berisik?" heran Maki. Rupanya pendengaran Maki jadi lebih tajam akibat efek ramuan itu. Maki mendengar suara-suara hewan yang sebenarnya jaraknya jauh di dalam hutan. Maki juga mendengar deru napas si penyihir dan Kotori.

Si penyihir tertawa. "Manusia gila" ejeknya. "Aku izinkan kau menjadi kelinci percobaanku. Kau boleh tinggal di sini dan membantuku. Tapi kalau kau menggangguku, akan kubakar kau."

Sejak saat itu, dimulailah kehidupan Maki sebagai 'asisten' si penyihir. Maki senang-senang saja mencicipi ramuan buatan si penyihir, yah mungkin tidak terlalu senang sih. Pasalnya ia sempat berubah menjadi hewan aneh, dan juga pernah berhalusinasi tingkat tinggi. Dan selama itu, Kotori dengan setia menemani dan merawatnya.

Setelah cukup lama Maki berada disana, Maki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Nico- _san_ , apakah kau bisa mengajariku sihir?"

Untuk sesaat si penyihir yang diketahui bernama Nico itu terdiam. "Untuk menyihir, kau membutuhkan pengetahuan sihir dan kekuatan sihir" jawabnya. "Pengetahuan sihir bisa kau dapatkan dengan membaca buku sihir. Kau bisa mempelajari buku-buku sihirku."

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku cara membacanya."

"Kotori bisa mengajarimu. Kau juga membutuhkan kekuatan sihir. Dan itu adalah perbedaan penting antara penyihir dan manusia."

"Aku tau manusia memang tidak punya kekuatan sihir. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Nico menyeringai. "Kau harus mencari kekuatan sihir dari luar dirimu. Buatlah alat bantu untuk menyihir, seperti tongkat sihir. Carilah tongkat, dan masukkan kekuatan sihir ke dalamnya."

"Kalau tongkat aku juga tau" Maki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kekuatan sihir?"

"Naga. Kudengar naga memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mendapatkan kekuatan sihir itu?"

"Setahuku jantung naga memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar. Kalau kau mau, cari naga itu dan bunuh."

"Membunuh?" kaget Maki. "Melihat naga saja aku belum pernah. Apalagi sampai membunuhnya. Lagipula membunuh itu terlalu kejam."

"Terserahmu saja. Itu satu-satunya jalanmu untuk menjadi penyihir" ucap si penyihir sebelum masuk kamarnya meninggalkan Maki yang masih terdiam mematung.

Maki melangkah gontai keluar rumah. Ia merasa bingung, sulit untuk menetapkan pilihannya. Antara nekat mencari naga atau pulang ke Tokyo dan menghentikan impiannya.

"Bahkan aku ragu di zaman seperti ini masih ada naga" desah Maki.

"Apa aku menyerah saja ya?"

"Jangan."

Maki tersentak mendengar suara lembut namun tegas itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Kotori.

"Kenapa Kotori?" tanya Maki.

"Bukankah itu impianmu? Menjadi penyihir adalah impianmu kan? Kau saja percaya bahwa penyihir itu masih ada. Dan kau juga harus yakin bahwa kau akan menemukan naga" Kotori mengguncang-guncang bahu Maki. "Aku mendukungmu Maki- _kun_. Aku percaya kau bisa menjadi penyihir."

Maki terpana. Ia tak percaya gadis penyihir di depannya ini benar-benar mendukungnya, bahkan percaya padanya. Padahal mereka belum lama saling mengenal. Maki jadi yakin, ia mengangguk mantap. Setidaknya saat ini masih ada seseorang yang menaruh harapan padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau mau menungguku kan?"

Kotori mengangguk. "Aku janji" ucapnya.

Maki menatap langit cerah, lalu tersenyum pada Kotori. "Terima kasih."

"Nico- _san_ , aku pinjam sapu terbangmu ya?" teriak Maki dari luar.

"Tidak boleh, sihirku untuk diriku sendiri" balas teriak si penyihir dari dalam rumah.

Maki berdecak. "Ck, dasar pelit. Ya sudah, aku pergi ya Kotori. _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterashai_ " ucap Kotori sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Cepat kembali Maki- _kun_."

Dimulailah petualangan Maki, mencari seekor naga demi mewujudkan impiannya. Entah dimana ia berada sekarang, ia masuk lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan. Banyak rintangan yang ia lalui, mulai dari kelaparan dikarenakan susahnya mencari buah yang bisa dimakan, dikejar hewan buas, bahkan tidak tidur seharian karena hewan buas yang berkeliaran. Sampai-sampai ia harus menunggu lama di atas pohon agar hewan tersebut merasa bosan dan meninggalkannya.

Kurang lebih selama seminggu ia menyelami hutan, sampailah ia di depan sebuah gua yang ukurannya sangat besar. Maki perlahan masuk, berhati-hati kalau nanti di dalamnya ada hewan buas. Namun bukan hewan buas yang ditemuinya, melainkan seekor naga yang sedang berbaring. Maki meneguk ludah, naga yang berwarna kehijauan di depannya ini besar sekali. Tingginya saja sekitar dua kali lipat tinggi Maki, itu saja tingginya saat berbaring.

Maki mengendap-ngendap mendekati sang naga agar tidak terbangun. Namun percuma saja, sang naga sudah menyadari kehadiran Maki karena mencium bau dan aura Maki, mengingat sang naga sangat peka terhadap inderanya baik penciuman, pendengaran ataupun penglihatan.

"Siapa kau?" suara sang naga menggelegar dan menggema di dalam gua. Namun tak membuat Maki surut, malah ia menatap yakin sang naga. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, pantang baginya untuk mundur, begitulah tekadnya.

"Namaku Maki, bisakah kau memberiku kekuatan sihir?" tanya Maki _to the point_.

"Sudah ratusan tahun sejak terakhir kali ada manusia yang datang ke sini. Dan kau manusia sinting pertama yang bisa menemukan tempatku."

"Itu karena tekad dan keinginan yang kuat, dan sedikit keberuntungan" cengir Maki.

"Cih, dasar manusia bodoh. Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin jadi penyihir, tapi aku hanya manusia biasa. Guru bilang jantung naga memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar. Tapi membunuh itu terlalu kejam bagiku, meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa membunuhmu. Jadi, tolong berikan aku sedikit kekuatan sihirmu" jelas Maki.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya sang naga ragu.

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari ucapanku, karena itu adalah jalan hidupku" jawab Maki mantap.

Sang naga melihat keyakinan dan kejujuran dari sorot mata Maki. Sepertinya anak ini bisa dipercaya, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kekuatan sihir. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kekuatan ini tidak boleh kau gunakan untuk hal yang jahat. Jika kau mengingkari ucapanmu, kau tau karma bukan?"

" _Ha'i_ , saja janji."

Sang naga yang semula berbaring pun berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Maki menatap kagum pada sang naga. Benar dugaannya, sang naga di depannya ini besar sekali saat berdiri. Terlebih sang naga sedikit membentangkan sayapnya, membuat Maki refleks mendekati sang naga dan menyentuh sayapnya.

"Bulumu sangat halus meskipun kau sudah hidup ribuan tahun" ujar Maki. Ia semakin antusias saat sang naga membiarkannya memegang dan mengelus sayap yang juga berwarna kehijauan itu. Ia tak percaya, hewan yang dianggap mitos selama ini ternyata ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar" sang naga memasuki gua lebih dalam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia keluar dengan sebuah ranting kecil dan memberikannya pada Maki.

"Ranting itu sudah kuberi kekuatan sihir. Ambillah dan anggap itu tongkat sihirmu" ucap sang naga.

Maki mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Sekarang impianku akan jadi kenyataan" Maki sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu ia keluar gua dan bergegas kembali ke rumah si penyihir. Perjalanan pulangnya tidak memakan waktu yang lama seperti saat ia berangkat, karena ia sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk jalannya meskipun hanya sekali lihat, karena ia tergolong pemuda yang jenius. Hanya tiga hari, ia sampai di rumah Nico si penyihir.

Awalnya raut wajah Nico datar dan biasa saja. Tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut antara percaya atau tidak begitu Maki menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. Direbutnya tongkat itu dan dicobanya sendiri dengan merapal mantra. Dan ternyata... Berhasil!

"Bagus, kesempatanmu menjadi penyihir semakin dekat. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kau menemukan naga itu?" tanya Nico tak sabaran.

"Aku masuk lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan dengan mengikuti arah matahari terbit. Setelah beberapa hari aku menemukan sebuah gua besar. Dan disanalah sang naga tinggal" jawab Maki.

Nico mengembalikan tongkat Maki. "Sekarang kau bisa belajar sihir, dan minta Kotori untuk mengajarimu" ucap Nico sebelum meninggalkan Maki.

Wajah Maki menjadi cerah, ia sangat antusias. Kotori yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Entahlah, apapun yang dilakukan Maki, Kotori tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda tampan itu. Kotori merasa pipinya memanas, sepertinya ia tersipu lagi. Terlebih kali ini Maki menggenggam kedua tangannya, meminta Kotori untuk mengajarinya membaca buku sihir Nico. Itu membuat detak jantung Kotori berdebar tak karuan. Apa Kotori sedang jatuh cinta? Hmm, sepertinya iya.

Maki menyimak dengan khidmat saat Kotori mengajarkan bahasa penyihir kuno yang dipakai dalam buku sihir Nico. Memang pada dasarnya Maki jenius, sekejap saja baginya untuk memahami apa yang diajarkan Kotori. Maki mencoba beberapa mantra sihir yang dipahaminya. Seisi rumah Nico jadi objek 'medan tempur' bagi Maki untuk mempelajari sihir. Bekas hangus di meja, perabotan yang terbalik, lantai ubin yang terlepas, bahkan kuali ramuan si penyihir melayang.

"Kontrol pikiranmu Maki- _kun_ , dan hematlah dalam pemakaian kekuatan _magis_ mu" saran Kotori, senyum tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

" _Wakatta_."

Maki terus berlatih tanpa henti meskipun sang bulan sudah menampakkan diri. Setelah dirasa cukup, Maki pun berhenti karena rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Maki menguap, lalu menoleh pada Kotori yang sudah tertidur di atas sofa. Maki tersenyum, gadis itu menemaninya latihan sepanjang hari. 'Pasti ia lelah' pikir Maki.

Maki menghampiri Kotori dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Ia berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin agar Kotori tidak terbangun. Lalu membaringkan Kotori di kasur dan mengecup singkat kening Kotori sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Kotori. Kemudian juga berbaring di sofa yang ditempati Kotori tadi. Sekejap saja, ia sudah jatuh tertidur. Pasti kelelahan juga.

.

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari-hari berturut-turut, Maki tak pernah absen dalam melatih kekuatan sihirnya. Selama itu pula Kotori setia menemaninya. Bukan hanya di dalam rumah saja, Maki juga berlatih di luar rumah. Menjadikan tempat di sekelilingnya sebagai objek latihan.

Namun hal aneh terjadi pada hari keempat. Tiba-tiba saja tongkat Maki tak bisa digunakan. Sekuat apapun Maki mencoba, tak satupun sihir yang keluar, meskipun mantra yang diucapkannya sudah benar. Maki menghampiri Kotori yang baru saja keluar kamar.

"Kenapa tongkatku tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir? Padahal aku sudah menyebutkan mantra dengan benar" heran Maki.

Kotori berpikir. "Hmm, kalau itu aku juga tidak tau Maki- _kun_."

"Nico- _san_ mana? Biar kutanya sama dia."

"Dia pergi sejak empat hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tau dia kemana" jawab Kotori mengangkat bahu.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Nico- _san_. Aku akan mencarinya" Maki keluar dari rumah Nico sambil membawa tongkatnya dan diikuti oleh Kotori. Maki membiarkannya, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Seperti ketergantungan. Ya, kehadiran gadis itu merupakan candu baginya.

Lalu sebenarnya kemana si penyihir Nico pergi? Sudah empat hari ia tak kembali ke rumah. Ternyata ia pergi menemui sang naga. Setelah Maki menceritakan tentang sang naga hijau, ia berniat mengunjungi sang naga. Namun niat Nico sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan niat Maki. Sepertinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Hanya dua hari, Nico berhasil menemukan persembunyian sang naga. Karena ia menggunakan sapu terbang, ditambah dengan kekuatan sihir, ia jadi lebih cepat sampai. Saat itu sang naga sedang berdiri di depan gua. Instingnya yang tajam membuatnya menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Sang naga menatap marah pada si penyihir yang menyeringai padanya. Sang naga tahu penyihir di depannya ini punya niat buruk. Sang naga melihat keinginan membunuh dan keserakahan di mata si penyihir.

"Apa maumu keparat?" geram sang naga.

"Tanpa kujawab sepertinya kau sudah tau niatku, sang naga" jawab Nico santai.

"Penyihir sialan" murka sang naga.

Nico yang mulanya santai sekarang gemetaran melihat sang naga murka. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan sihirnya, namun percuma, karena sihir tidak akan bekerja saat sang pemilik sedang tidak siap. Seketika langit yang awalnya cerah berubah gelap. Petir menggelegar. Angin berhembus kencang lalu menimbulkan badai. Tapi hanya sesaat, keadaan menjadi normal kembali bertepatan dengan lenyapnya si penyihir serakah.

Dua hari kemudian, sang naga kembali mendapat kunjungan, yaitu si pemuda tampan yang baik hati dan seorang gadis penyihir.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Maki" sapa sang naga ramah. "Kali ini dengan istrimu heh? Dia cantik sekali."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Namanya Kotori, dan dia bukan istriku" ucap Maki. Sesaat raut wajah Kotori berubah murung, namun kembali cerah lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Maki selanjutnya.

"Tapi calon istriku" ucap Maki pelan. Dan tentu saja hal itu didengar Kotori dan sang naga karena tempat itu sangat sepi dan hening.

"Apa guruku datang kemari? Seorang penyihir laki-laki paruh baya, namanya Nico" tanya Maki.

Sang naga terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggeram pelan. "Memangnya kenapa dengan gurumu? Dia menghilang?"

"Hmm, aku ingin bertanya pada Nico- _san_ , kenapa tongkat sihirku tidak bekerja? Padahal aku sudah mengucapkan mantra dengan benar."

Sang naga terdiam, lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja tongkatnya tidak bekerja. Bukankah waktu itu kau hanya meminta sedikit?"

"Ma-maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Ya ya, aku tau maksudmu. Kemarikan tongkatmu."

Maki memberikan tongkatnya pada sang naga yang kemudian masuk ke dalam gua. Di dalam gua, sang naga melubangi sedikit ujung tongkat Maki, lalu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya yaitu jantung si penyihir Nico. Ya, ajal adalah akhir dari perburuan si penyihir. Sang naga lebih dulu mengambil jantung Nico sebelum melenyapkannya. Mengapa sang naga memasukkan jantung si penyihir? Karena sama halnya dengan jantung naga, jantung penyihir juga memiliki kekuatan magis. Sang naga kemudian menutup lubang tersebut dengan sihirnya dan kembali menemui Maki.

"Nah, sekarang tongkatmu sudah jauh lebih sakti. Belajarlah sepuasmu, tidak usah takut akan kehabisan sihir lagi" ucap sang naga.

Maki mengambil tongkat yang disodorkan sang naga dan mencobanya. Dan benar, tongkatnya mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir. "Terima kasih."

"Soal gurumu tidak usah kau pusingkan. Kau tau dia itu penyihir yang kuat kan? Pasti dia bisa bertahan hidup di luar sana."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih" Maki membungkuk, Kotori juga mengikuti.

"Ya ya, sekarang pulanglah. Tapi ingat janjimu Maki" peringat sang naga.

"Aku selalu mengingatnya" ucap Maki sebelum meninggalkan sang naga. Kotori berjalan di samping Maki dan menggandeng tangan Maki. Sedangkan sang naga memandangi kepergian kedua insan tersebut dengan senyum tipis.

"Pasangan yang cocok" ucap sang naga pelan sambil memasuki guanya.

"Kira-kira kemana Nico- _san_ ya?" tanya Maki pada Kotori saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

"Aku tidak tau, pola pikirnya sulit ditebak" jawab Kotori.

"Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Aku sudah lama ikut bersamanya, semenjak orangtuaku meninggal karena dibunuh manusia. Makanya Nico- _san_ lebih memilih tinggal di hutan. Tapi kami tinggal bersama atas kemauan sendiri. Kami bisa berpisah kapan saja. Kalau Nico- _san_ pergi, aku akan hidup sendiri dengan kemampuan yang kupunya" cerita Kotori.

Maki menggenggam lembut tangan Kotori, guna memberi semangat pada gadis itu. "Kau tidak akan sendiri, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau terus menemaniku belajar sihir? Bukan hanya belajar sihir, tapi juga belajar menjalani kehidupan ini, yang nantinya akan jadi masa depan kita. Mendampingiku untuk selamanya, kau bersedia?"

Seketika Kotori terpana, tapi setelah itu badannya bergerak sendiri menghambur ke pelukan Maki, bertepatan dengan bibirnya yang dengan lembut menyentuh bibir Maki. Maki membalasnya dan mendekap Kotori lebih erat guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Maki tak butuh lagi jawaban Kotori, karena tindakan Kotori sudah mewakilinya.

Dan begitulah kisah seorang pemuda yang selalu yakin dengan apa yang ia percayai. Seumur hidupnya ia habiskan untuk berlatih sihir dan tinggal di dalam hutan yang tak mungkin dijamah manusia. Bukan tak mungkin juga sih, pasalnya sang pemuda berhasil melaluinya. Ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan wanita yang dicintainya, yang nantinya menghasilkan keturunan jenis baru. Manusia setengah penyihir, atau penyihir setengah manusia. Ah entahlah, yang jelas intinya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

'Simsalabim' #Nata tiba-tiba muncul.

Ciao, Nata kembali lagi. Maafkan diriku ini yang membawa cerita fantasi. Karena saat ini Nata lagi senang-senangnya ama genre fantasi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang judulnya Nata lupa. #dijitak reader. Gimana sih ni author

 _Gomennasai deshita_ # _dogeza mode on_

OK, abaikan yang diatas. Silahkan membaca. Moga fic ini tidak mengecewakan!

.

Salam,

Anata 1703~


End file.
